Forever in your heart
by tears of an angel
Summary: Tears, Pain, Death..........Tragedy...........I would rather live and love where death is king than have eternal life where love is not


~*~*~Forever in your heart~*~*~  
  
~My time with you.....Aya.....is shortening.....~  
  
Touya stood on a cliff, watching the waves crash against the rocks. He closed his eyes, trying to store up all the memory of his life on earth. He heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Huh...." Touya opened his eyes to feel Aya flinging her arms around Touya.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmmmm, nothing. I thought you'd have gotten used to this by now. I just love to be near you. I feel so happy and safe" Aya softly replied.  
  
Touya held Aya's hand. ~I'll never get used to your hugs.....Aya...~  
  
"Touya....What's wrong? You look so sad"  
  
"Don't I always....."  
  
"NO, you seem to look happy many times....."  
  
Aya looked into Touya's eyes. ~No....it couldn't be.....his time has not yet come.....I WONT LET IT~ Aya pressed her head against his chest and started to weep.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"TOUYA! You're not leaving me yet....ARE YOU?!"  
  
"I'll never leave you, Aya....." Touya replied, hugging her tightly. ~I'll never leave your heart, nor you from mine.....But you did not mean that.... did you~  
  
"Let's go in, you feel cold" Touya said.  
  
"It's summer....I'm not cold" Aya protested quietly, wiping away her tears.  
  
"We're near the ocean, it's always colder around here" Touya said, holding Aya's hand and walking with her into the house.  
  
They entered the house, and Saki, their daughter, came running up to them.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" Saki said, holding Touya's hand. "Look what I made for you!" she said happily holding out a picture she had drawn.  
  
Touya looked down at the picture, it was a happy picture of Aya, Touya, and Saki holding hands with a house behind it. Touya smiled, "It's the prettiest drawing I have ever seen"  
  
Saki giggled, "I love you daddy!" she said, hugging his arms.  
  
Aya smiled. "Mama, I'll go make you one too!!!!" Saki said, running back into the living room that was scattered with crayons and sheets of paper.  
  
************************* Touya went into his study to see a letter scotched to the other side of the window. Touya frowned and ran out. He pulled the letter off the window. It had only three word on it, but even three word made his face go deadly pale.  
  
"REVENGE ON AYA" was what it said, blotted in red ink.  
  
Touya crumpled it up and threw it away. ~I guess my life will end sooner that I expected~  
  
************************* Aya sat in her bedroom, it was late at night. ~Where's Touya?~  
  
"Touya...." Aya muttered, as a tear streamed down her cheeks. ~He looks sadder and weaker these few months.....~  
  
Aya sighed and waited. But he still did not come. She decided to go and check if he was in his study room. She slowly opened his door,  
  
"Touya....?" Aya called.  
  
Silence.  
  
She entered the room, it was dark. She looked on his desk to see a letter. She walked over to it to see a letter with fresh ink on it. She picked it up and started to read it.... After a few minuets of silence past, the letter in Aya's hand landed on the ground. Aya's face went pale.....  
  
"Touya's leaving......this letter was as if he was writing it before he died" Aya muttered, Aya dropped to the ground and screamed in pain,  
  
"TOUYA! TOUYA!" she cried, as tears rushed down her cheeks. Memories of her time with Touya flashed through her mind......  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
They sat under a cherry blossom tree. Aya sat on the grass, leaning her head against Touya, holding his hand.  
  
"Aya....."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you love Yuuhi...."  
  
"Touya......Why are you asking? You know I love him....but not in the way I love you....."  
  
"He'd take care of you well when I leave"  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Aya asked worriedly, "you wouldn't leave me....would you?!"  
  
"I don't want to......but......I no longer have my mana, I wont live for long. Once I'm gone......he'll take care of you"  
  
"TOUYA! NO, I ONLY WANT YOU!" Aya cried, shocked from the sudden information she had learned  
  
"I'm sorry....." Touya whispered, he pulled Aya closer and kissed her on the lips.....  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"Touya....." Aya whispered, touching her lips where he had placed the kiss. She lay on the floor, with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Touya....." she whispered again with her eyes shut, "Don't leave me.....I love you so much......" She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure out the window, walking away. Aya shot up,  
  
"TOUYA!" Aya cried, running out of the room.  
  
Saki had stayed up all night, not wanting to sleep until her father had tucked her into bed. Saki saw her mother crying and running out of the house.  
  
"Mama?!" Saki called, running after her mother.  
  
******************************* Touya looked at the black car, and out of the car, a person walked out.  
  
"Touya...." the person muttered.  
  
"Who are you?" Touya calmly asked.  
  
"I am the remaining Mikage that still contains the hatred for Ceres....even after she has left back to heaven"  
  
"Why did you come here, why do you want revenge on Aya! She has done nothing"  
  
"SHE was on Ceres' side! I will not rest until all the people who had sided with Ceres is dead. And Aya is the one I must kill. I will not have Ceres' reincarnation wondering on earth when she has killed so many of my family!"  
  
"You'll have to deal with me" Touya said in calm anger.  
  
"No, all I want is Aya. No need to bother yourself!"  
  
Touya gasped when he felt someone hugging him.  
  
"Touya.....you're still alive"  
  
"AYA?!" Touya yelled, "get out of here!"  
  
Aya backed away, "wh-what's going on?"  
  
"Ah....Aya, there you are" the man said.  
  
"He's trying to have revenge on you! "  
  
Aya gasped, "but.....I.....thought it was all over..... I'M NOT leaving you Touya!!!!" she cried.  
  
"Aya....please!"  
  
"No, NO!" Aya cried, holding tightly onto Touya's arm.  
  
"Mama, Mama!" cried a voice.  
  
Touya, Aya and the man both turned around to see Saki running towards them.  
  
"NOW you have to leave! Take Saki along with you!" Touya said.  
  
Aya touched his face, "You'll come back, right? You'll come back to me alive....right?!" Aya asked desperately.  
  
"Yes, yes...... I promise! Now go!"  
  
Aya picked Saki up and started to run home, taking a last look at Touya.  
  
"DAMMIT!" the man cursed, as he was about to go chase after Aya when a fist slammed into his stomach.  
  
Touya picked the man up and slammed his fist into his face as the man stumbled to the ground.  
  
"I am the master of Kendo!" the man yelled, pulling out a sword. He slashed it at Touya, but Touya jumped high into the air, missing the sharp blade.  
  
Touya landed. The man ran towards him. Touya got ready to attack back, but he disappeared in a flash. Then he appeared from behind, running the sword through Touya. Touya fell to the ground. A pool of blood formed around Touya. The man kicked Touya hard across the face.  
  
"You're so much weaker than the last time I saw you fight....Oh, could it be that your dying day is coming closer?" the man asked, kicking Touya on the part where he had been stabbed.  
  
"Aya....." He muttered as he unsteadily got back up. Thinking of her made strength build up in him. ~No one is going to hurt her.....not if my life can help it~  
  
Touya got his dagger and through it with all the strength he had left in him at the man's heart. The man fell to the ground, choking out blood.  
  
"I.....might as well......" the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Touya. Touya stood in shock, unable to run anywhere for cover.  
  
************************* Aya watched as Saki had fallen asleep in her own bed. Aya ran to the study, where she would be able to see Touya if he came.  
  
~He will come....he promised.....he will.....come back for me~ Aya thought, staring out of the window. She looked at the sky, stars glittered in the sky as cherry blossoms were blown off the tree on a hill where Touya would come by if he lived.  
  
~Why did this have to happen on such a beautiful night.....how am I going to live if Touya dies...." Aya painfully thought, her heart throbbing with pain. ~The pain in my heart is probably more painful then death itself~  
  
"Touya.....Don't leave me.....please...." Aya quietly cried, as she silently cried. From far away, three gunshots were heard. Aya heard, and went pale. She ran out of thehouse. She ran towards the hill, afraid to see what would be behind it. A dead image of Touya, lying in a pool of blood flashed through her mind.  
  
Aya cried, scared that that was all she would see.  
  
Aya saw a figure in the moonlight. He was unsteadily walking towards her. He stopped walking and fell against the cherry blossom tree. He slowly stood back up, leaning aginst the tree bark for support.  
  
~Touya.....you came back~ Aya thought, tears of gladness filling her eyes as she ran up the hill to the cherry blossom Touya was under.  
  
"TOUYA!" Aya cried out.  
  
"A...Aya" he whispered, as he collapsed into her arms. Aya sat down, laying his head on her lap.  
  
"T....Touya....." Aya cried, seeing blood all over his hand and face. And blood streaking down his face. Aya held him tightly.  
  
"You're alive....I'm glad" Aya whispered painfully. Aya caught a cherry blossom and made him hold it with his left hand. "Feel it Touya?! It's a cherry blossom. Let's bring it home and put it into a book, so that years later you can remember the time when you thought you'd die, but you lived!" Aya said desperately, tears rushing down her cheeks.  
  
Touya touched her cheek with his left hand.  
  
"Aya.....I.....love you" Touya said weakly, grimacing from the pain all over his bady, "tell....Saki....that I love.....her too.....I finally....have a family"  
  
Aya held Touya's hand. "I know that....don't leave me Touya! If you die! I'll die!" Aya felt his hand slipping out of her grasp.  
  
"TOUYA! No! Don't leave me all alone!" She cried loudly.  
  
His hands dropped to his side, as the cherry blossom in his right hand blew away.  
  
Aya leaned over Touya,  
  
"TOUYA!!!!!!!!" She cried, tears uncontrollably flowing down her cheeks. "TOUYA!!"  
  
~ I want to die....I want to go to heaven with you..... but Saki.... she needs me.....Touya, I'll always remember him when I see Saki~  
  
Aya pressed her cheeks against Touya. "Touya.....I love you....so much" Tears streamed down her cheeks as it dropped onto Touya's face.  
  
***************************** ~Aya....I love you.....I may not be by your side on earth...but I will...forever be in your heart. Arigato....for all the love and happiness you have given me....your memory will never fade from my mind .... Aya......Good-bye ~ 


End file.
